Rolling Masterpiece Galaxy
Go back to Worlds and Their Galaxies Introduction Rolling Masterpiece Galaxy is a galaxy appearing in the game Super Mario Galaxy 2. The galaxy completely revolves around the use of a Star Ball which Mario must ride on. Grinders will cut out pieces of the stage as time passes by and Goombas may be a nuisance. Bob-ombs also appear as enemies here, which can be both beneficial or detrimental to the player, depending on the situation. The galaxy's theme revolves around art and school supplies such as rulers and paintbrushes. This galaxy is the first appearance of the Star Ball in this game. Items Planets Starting Planet This planet is a grass field with some flowers. It has a Star Ball and a board named Bill Board whom tells the player how to control the Star Ball on their first visit. The only thing of importance on this planet is the hole that launches the player to the next planet. It is a reference to a planet seen in Rolling Green Galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy. Paintbrush Planet This planet looks like a giant multicolored tennis Ball with numerous paintbrushes protruding from the ground. The planet is split up into four sections with four distinct colors: red, yellow, blue, and green. The hole is always located on the red section, but is blocked and needs a key to open it. During the Silver Chomp Grudge Match mission, the key is located in the green section. However, during the Masterpiece Speed Run mission, the key is found in the blue section. The only enemies located here are Goombas. Palette Planet As its name implies, this planet looks like a circular painting palette. It only has a Midway Point and space junk that leads Mario to the elevator of the Flip Switch Planet. Flipswitch Planet When the player first goes to this planet they will find some Goombas attacking the plumber. The elevator will slowly move upwards while the Goombas, if not ridden of, will continue ramming into the Star Ball. On top is an area with six Flipswitches. The player will need to activate all the switches to activate a path that will lead the player to either the Wooden Planet or Green Holes Planet, depending on the mission. Wooden Planet This planet, as the name implies, is made of wood. It only appears during the Silver Chomp Grudge Match, Green Star 1, and Green Star 2 missions. Like in Puzzle Plank Galaxy, Grinders will cut the wooden platforms as time progresses. The Comet Medal is also located on this planet. The Wooden Planet has a big white ruler that leads Mario to the Silver Chomp Planet. Several enemies are encountered here, such as Goombas and Bob-ombs. Green Holes Planet The planet is only visited during the Masterpiece Speed Run mission, replacing the Wooden Planet. It is a long, flat, green planet with many holes in it. The only enemies here are Bob-ombs. The player will be blasted to the Silver Chomp Planet at the end. It is based on a planet of Rolling Green Galaxy from the first game. Silver Chomp Planet This is the planet where the player fights the Silver Chomp. Several parts of the planet are protruded from the ground, which makes knocking the Silver Chomp more difficult. Once the Chomp is defeated, the path to the Goal Planet will be revealed. Goal Planet The planet is made up of six colored pencils. After the Silver Chomp is defeated, a platform leading to the planet will appear. The only thing of importance here is the goal which releases the Power Star from the Star Ball so the player can obtain it. Stars (Missions) Silver Chomp Grudge Match To complete this mission, the player first needs to get on the Star Ball on the Starting Planet. Then, they have to use the hole to blast to the Paintbrush Planet. Here, they will find a hole protected by a shield. The key to disable it is found on the green section. After using the hole, the player will end up on the Palette Planet. Here, they must use the elevator to get to the Flipswitch Planet. When activating all of the Flipswitches, Mario must take the path revealed and use the next hole to blast off to the Wooden Planet. On this planet, Mario must get past the enemies and use the white bridge to get to the Silver Chomp. To defeat it, Mario must make the Chomp fall off the planet by ramming into it with the Star Ball. When done so, a new path will be revealed. In the Goal Planet, Mario must place the Star Ball in the pink hole to break the ball and get the Power Star. Masterpiece Speed Run The player will need to complete the Silver Chomp Grudge Match, but with a two minute time limit. However, the key on the Paintbrush Planet is located in the blue section and instead of going to the Wooden Planet, the player will go to the Green Holes Planet. Green Star 1 The player will redo the Silver Chomp Grudge Match mission all over again. However, when they get to the Palette Planet and are about take the elevator, they should move all the way to the left side of the elevator. When the elevator starts to move up, there will be a line of Star Bits. At the end is a Green Star, which the player should obtain. Green Star 2 The player will redo the Silver Chomp Grudge Match all over. The Green Star is located on the Silver Chomp Planet at the top left corner. The player can easily jump to get the Green Star, but is close to the edge. However, if the player feels that the first method is too risky, they could instead defeat the Silver Chomp, break open the Star Ball at the Goal Planet, and instead of collecting the Power Star, they can cross the bridge back to the Silver Chomp Planet. The player can then execute a backwards somersault followed by a Star Spin to obtain the star.